


Asylum

by KiwiCcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50's mindset, Alternate Universe, But also not, Dark fic, Demons, Going into Shock, Heavily influenced by the second season of American Horror Story, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, I guess maybe slow burn, I'll tag as the story goes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SasuNaru - Freeform, Takes place in the 50's, Theres some really fucked up stuff that might happen later, asylum AU, electroshock therapy, horrible medical practices, hydrotherapy, mistreatment of paitents, ptsd maybe, there is character death in the first chapter but I wouldnt say its major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCcat/pseuds/KiwiCcat
Summary: Naruto struggles to live day to day in the concrete jungle of 1950's NYC until one day he is framed for the murder of 4 people and thrown into Long Islands newest asylum, Kings Park Psychiatric center. Run by a religious sect of nuns and cruel doctors he plans his escape with his fellow inmate Sasuke Uchiha.Heavily inspired by the 2nd season of American Horror Story.





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm really looking forward to writing this story. I always see cool asylum fics that never get finished or go into the really dark aspects of it.

“Breeeeeeeeee”

A loud ring echoed through the bowls of a factory, the shrill call piercing every workers ears as they staggered away from an assembly line long gone of car parts. Nondescript faces let out long drawn out sighs of relief, a hard day's work of sweat accumulating on their brows as men from young to old cleared the factory. 

Among the crowd of workers was a young man no older than his mid-teens with a shockingly bright head of blonde hair. He was squished between the throngs of burly older men, blue eyes scrunched half way closed in a strain as he struggled to escape the herd, unaware of the malicious eyes following the bounce and bob of his form. 

“Hey, Uzumaki!” 

The shout came from another young man, perhaps a year or two older than the blonde himself. He was much taller, with dark brown hair and eyes, he spoke with a bit of an accent, clearly Italian. All the workers in the factory were of some sort of foreign descent. Naruto himself was of Japanese origins even though he looked the farthest from it. Supposedly his father was as European as it could get, passing down the blonde hair and blue eyes to his son. However, if one didn’t believe he was Japanese by simply reading his name they could just as well study the rounded curves of his cheeks and the crescent of his doe blue eyes to figure out he was as foreign as it could get. Which by all means should not be a problem in New York city but apparently fears in of Chinese communists and bad blood from the last world war don’t just dissipate over night.

The boy sneered Walking up to the blonde with all the undeserved arrogance of a adopted mutt. Following closely behind were his posse of delinquents all staring and jeering at Naruto with unbridled superiority. 

“What’s up blondie? We were just talking about you…” The main boy grinned, his tone all too smug, looking Naruto up and down while releasing a low whistle. “We’s were wondering if the carpet matches the drapes?”

Drawing into himself, Naruto scowled, this wasn't unexpected, people harassed him all the time for his looks, calling him fake, some of the older folks in the slums even accusing him of being a witch or something. The scars on his cheeks didn't help dissuade them either, an older woman who lived under the overpass into the slums shining crosses at him, her wrinkled hands covered in dark blue rosary beads as she recited redirect at him, believing him to be some sort of demon.  
“Yeah or are ya dying it like some dame?” another jibe dragged Naruto from his reprieve, as a strong arm jerked him by the shoulder into the chest of his main harasser. 

Danny, he thinks his name was. Naruto was never very good at remembering names and certainly not the names of people who tugged and pulled at him like some object to be jeered at.  
“What’s a’matter sunshine? Why so quiet?” The teens breath was warm and sour, fanning over the top of his head and into his face with the overwhelming smell of booze. They were all drinking on the job apparently, as now that Naruto got a better look at em they all seemed  
slightly tipsy. 

“Damn he sure is short!”

“Scrawny too!” 

Two others shouted out causing the group to erupt in an obnoxious display of boisterous laughter. Naruto started on though, taking the jabs, if he couldn't even handle a little bit of teasing then he wouldn't be the kid he was today. From the day Jiraiya picked him up from the orphanage he’d treated him like an equal, never babying him. They struggled to survive in an environment that clearly didn't want them to live and Naruto would continue to do so until he found that place, the one Jiraiya wrote about in his cheesy romance novels. That place he truly belonged. 

Determined to remain unfazed, Naruto clenched his jaw, fits closing tight as ‘Danny's’ arm tightened around him. 

“You know what boys I think we got a fag here?” More laughter pierced the quiet factory as Naruto was jostled around, the man continuing on with that same self satisfied tone, his lips spreading into the most sleazy smile imaginable. “Aint that right princess?” 

He could feel himself close to snapping, Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor, trying desperately to hold back his anger. He couldn't afford to lose another job due to fighting. Shaking he grabbed the man's arm around his shoulder, squeezing tight as he mumbled. “Let go of me asshole…”  
Puffing an amused breath of air the man leered. “Sorry what was that sweetheart I don’t understand moonspeak. Did you just say asshole, what you wanna get fucked? Sorry to tell you this princess but just because that friend you got hanging between your legs is small don’t make you no dame.”

That was the last straw, just because he was on guard didn't mean he couldn't spare a second to kick these fucking guys asses. Calling him fucking scrawny when he’s living in squalor, slowly starving to death, it's not his fault he ain't growing. thinking they're better than him because they’ve lived here a little longer, they're just as much scum as they think he is and he might as well show em that. 

Digging his nails into the man's hand Naruto quickly stepped back, slamming his heel violently on his harassers toes, making him hiss in pain, only to double over with a gasp for breath after a quick punch to the gut. 

Naruto was seething. “Call me that one more time and you’ll be the one with a small dick!”  
There was silence for a second, the sounds of machines being shut down in the distance only to be violently overwhelmed by the outraged yells and caws of a battle, fits hitting flesh in a scrap of scraped knees and bloody noses. 

Naruto would admit he had a bit of a temper problem when it came to be called names. Most of the time he’s a good guy, honest. But you had to be a bit scrappy if you wanted to make it in a concrete jungle full of junkies, gangs and prostitutes. A lot of people looked at a kid his age and suspected him of sleeping his way into a job. Apparently he had the looks to be considered a “top notch whore” in the words of the drunks by the river. Heh and they called him the faggot, he’s not the one lusting after teenage boys. Hell he’s never even kissed anyone!

“You little bitch!” One of his attackers shouted, probably Danny. He was sitting on the floor nose bleeding, slowly backing away from the blonde who was bashing his head against one of his goons. “You’re fucking crazy!”

Biting into the arm of one of the goons holding onto him from behind, Naruto could see them starting to back off. Smiling wide in triumph the blonde threw his fit behind his head, connecting with the mans face. “You bet I am, so back the fuck off!” 

Hearing the room fall silent, Naruto felt pretty good. Aside from most of the bad names he was dubbed there was some advantages to being called a witch or a demon. He really hoped these guys would leave him alone from now on. His shirt was ripped at the sleeve revealing the soft lean slope of his shoulder. It wasn't like it was expensive or anything but he hated having to keep sowing it every time he got into a brawl. Overall his wounds were not too bad though, a few scrapes and bruises on his forearms and knees but no black eyes or broken limbs.  
Opening his eyes after he was done smiling like a dope Naruto felt a bit put off looking at the group of men on the floor. They were smirking albeit a little secretly. Tilting his head in confusion the blonde squinted his eyes a bit. “Did I break your guys brains or somethin’?” 

“You tell me Mr. Uzumaki?” The stern voice of Mr. Asuma sailed through the air and crashed into Naruto's brain, making the blonde jump and turn around at lighting speed in order to see the older man taking a drag of his smoke with a disappointed glare pointing his way. Snickers could be heard in the background as a shameful blush flushed Naruto’s cheeks and he knew he was screwed. 

\--- + ---

Asuma's office was like a tiny prison cell, with grey sparsely covered walls and no windows only a solid oak desk and chairs to fill the lonely alcove carved out between the heavy machinery of the factory. The atmosphere was suffocating as the burly man cleared his throat and Naruto felt like the only thing missing from this situation where a pair of cuffs and steel bars. 

“Look I know you’re a hard worker and all kid but I told you right from the start I don’t allow any fighting in the shop.” Asuma puffed smoke off the the side, leveling the blonde with a stern look as he waited for a reply. 

Asuma was a good man at heart, he was from Japan same as Naruto's mother and made a home for himself here with his wife Kurenai. They were expecting their first born soon and it was clear Asuma didn't want any hiccups at work. He had a family he needed to support and would not show any leniency towards Naruto just because they shared the same ethnicity. 

Naruto understood this but he still tried to defend himself. Asuma had found his place but Naruto still needed all the money he could get to find his own. Looking down at the floor in shame, Naruto rubbed his right arm, the side where his sleeve was ripped. He had a nasty little nic on his skin there from the dig and scrape of that bastards nails. 

“I’m sorry sir…I’ll, I’ll try and do better!” He rushed the last part out, Looking to the older man with pleading blue eyes, praying that’d he get a second chance.

That hope was quickly crushed with the slow shake of Assumes head. “I’m sorry Naruto but at this point having you on board is more trouble than it's worth.” 

He could feel his blood draining from his body, he’d only just started here, this was his second week and already he’d have to find a new way to find food. He refused to sell himself on the streets and he really didn't want to have to dig into the meager amount of cash he was able to save up. It was all those assholes faults. If they had just left him alone none of this would be happening. He felt anger split his skull for just a moment before it was replaced with caution. He wanted to yell and shout that it wasn't him, to defend himself, but he knew it was his words against theirs and majority always rules. The lease he could do is ask Asuma if there were any other places that might possibly hire him. 

\--- + ---

Asuma had suggested he try to find a job in a fabrics chain, working on sewing machines and such. The irony didn't get past Naruto and he felt a little subdued walking past the trash filled alleys and concrete streets of the city. 

Just thinking about how many times he’d pricked his own fingers stitching his clothes made him wince. Rubbing his hands together in order to try and accumulate some feeling back into his fingers. It was mid winter a little before Christmas and the snow was falling lightly upon blonde bangs and cold skin. The concrete towers attempted to gather as much heat into their tar black color as possible but still New York wasn't exactly a safe haven for the homeless in the colder seasons, or any time on month to be honest.

Blinking his eyes to rid his lashes of snow, Naruto surveyed the crowds of well dressed men and women, in thick stylish winter coats and boots. He laughed a puff of air under his breath the white smoke dissipating like a ghost into the grey sky, they even had gloves...

The best he could hope for were a pair of ripped woolen ones, which surprise, surprise he forget to bring with him today, and a scraggly dull orange trapper hat. Most of his clothes were donated by the church to the poor or found abandoned in alleys, probably by someone who’d long outgrown them long ago. His best find was the grey parka he’d found on a bench in central park. The park was the best place to find new things. A Lot of people forgot their coats or bags in the excitement to see a live performance or following their kids or dogs around. Yeah it was technically stealing and it make him feel really gross inside and out especially when he was hungry enough to grab a forgotten hot dog or pretzel from the trash but it was what you had to do, ya know. 

Anyway the coat was the best, he’d gassed about it too Jiraiya, showing off the pockets and fluffy brown fur surrounding the hood, fake but still soft to the touch. The old man had joked lifting him one too, the pride in his eyes clear as day. Seeing the blonde find joy just from a mere coat in a life as hard as theirs was something to cherish. Odds are they wouldn't live long enough to cherish much of anything else. Muggings, murders it happened and it happened frequently in the slums. Not even that but sickness was always prominent, Naruto was lucky he had such a strong immune system for someone who lived in such poor conditions. Besides his coat his clothes consisted of a paper thin T-shirt, the white bogged down by overuse now ripped at the sleeve and a pair of dark blue scrub pants he’d found at the free clinic dumpsters. They didn't even reach his ankles leave his heels exposed around the flimsy pair of joggers he found, no socks. Overall he looked like he belonged in a prison yard or a sanatorium. 

Watching the mortar of concrete become slowly consumed by white Naruto took his usual route home? He was already feeling like shit steeling himself to hold back tears. No he was long past the days of curling up in a ball to cry. These were the cards that were dealt to him and though the path seemed to be at an end there was always a new one yet to be discovered. Hopefully a path not seething with raw sewage and trash. 

Tumbling further and further into squalor convinced Naruto that it couldn't get any worse than this. High end shops turned to fishy looking stores that held earnest owners. Most of the time. Right now he was passing by one of his mental landmarks. June electronics. The name seemed pleasant but the owner sure wasn't. He was a shrill man of Chinese descent and had it out for Naruto especially. He suspected it was due to his race or mixed heritage and honestly couldn't give a fuck. He’d been judged for almost everything about himself since birth so it wasn't anything new. 

Anyway the store stood out like a sore thumb, Naruto's clear blue eyes scanning over the tacky lime green sign, the 7 TV’s of various sizes blaring with a static background of the same exact channel. The shop told him home was close but he stopped briefly to listen to the news.

There was a smartly dressed man with a comforting voice telling the city about a murder in their midst's killing anyone and everyone every few days, like it was a story about puppies. Race, age, sex, status it didn't seem to matter to the murder. Authorities guessed it was some sick ritual sacrifice of pagan origins. The bodies always being found gutted the tops of their heads scalped and taken as trophies. It was messy for sure and the last victim was found uptown a women supposedly though it was hard to tell at first due to the level of mutilation. She was practically all guts, pink and red smears on her living floor for her entire family to find. 

Naruto whipped away from the picture of a devastated family. Maybe there were even worse paths than a life in the slums. At least he still had Jiraiya. And he couldn't imagine anyone succeeding in scalping the head of hair off the old geezer. He had so much of it, it seemed impossible. Sniggering at his own joke, Besides the murders were nowhere near the slums. Hurrying his ways home, Naruto decided to take a short cut. For some reason he really needed to seem the old man. Even though he put up a brave front, Naruto was still just a kid and he damn well wanted to be treated like one sometimes. Indulging in childish board games they’d found in goodwill stores or going out to eat with Jiraiya at his favorite ramen shop were pleasures he rarely got to enjoy and dearly needed right now. 

Squeezing between the two decaying tenant houses that were probably built way too close together to be safe, Naruto pulled himself up onto the oncoming brick wall. It used to be covered in barbed wire to keep people away from exploring the abandoned structure but has long since fallen to the dirt in the overgrown grass surrounding the lot. Alley cats could be heard screeching in a blood fight, the hissing and growls fading away as Naruto balanced his way along the wall grabbing hold of the landing nearby, it was the low roof of a deli that attached to another building nearby that held a fire escape.

Giggling, Naruto couldn't help but think of himself as some sort of urban exploring or even a alley cat, climbing the ladder until he reached his open window. Giving himself a silly little smile at his own thoughts, Naruto rubbed the cold from his nose and sniffled a bit. Hopefully he’d be able to give Jiraiya a scare today. He’d normally take the underpass to reach the front door of the giant brick housing bloc but he’d rather not see that crazy old lady today. All he wanted was to spend time with the only person who seemed to give a damn about him. 

Hopping through the window Naruto thought that maybe in Jiraiya in the people he held dear that he’d already found that place he was looking for… 

\-- + --

The first thing he noticed was the stench. It was something familiar yet entirely not. It was stronger than he’d ever known it. Foul and acrid with its freshness. No rot. Not yet…  
At first he had had no idea what he had slipped on. It was thinning than he imagined like water. In some places. In others it appeared in big thick clumps of red, clots? not clumps. Yes it had to be clumps of red and pink not fresh like gum but grey and vein like, the innards he means. Spider webbed spindles of dying purple and blue veins drained of blood. Yes blood. 

It was blood on the ground, on the walls, in the walls! On his hands and his… his hair. His hair, Naruto's hair not- not Jiraiya’s. His was… gone. 

He could feel his knees trembling, vibrating in pools of red. There was so much. How is there so much? His heart was- was it was there right? Beating too fast Naruto's not J-Jiraiya’s. 

Damp, warm. Not the blood his pants he… Did he just? Is he peeing? Like a dog shaking like a beaten dog on all fours who’d just pissed the rug. The smell was sharp like the rest of it. Like Jiraiya. That… was Jiraiya right? No, Yes! It was. He didn't wanna check just in case it really was. 

It hurt, his legs. Thinly covered thighs cramping from fatigue. His fingers felt pruney, soaking in the red, wrists pressured from weight. How long has he been hear, crouched like a deer in the headlights. Eyes wide and unseeing of the dimming light of day. Only focused on the man. No hair only brain. Was it him, there was no hair J-Jiraiya had hair. lots of hair But the clothes…. 

slowly ever so slowly, he swayed back thighs giving out to fall. Damp he was damp, the red filling through his clothes mixing with his fear. Pins and needles he wanted to squirm in disgust but he was stuck. Stuck to the floor, stuck in the moment of shock. He couldn't get out couldn't stop staring. Hair or clothes. 

He was cold, snow was floating in on his skin turning it white. The red turning white, making it disappear, Jiraiya disappear. It was him. 

He was gone. 

He was crying N-Naruto not Jiraiya. He said he wouldn't cry. But they wouldn't stop river blue eyes swelling over with tears. Rapids running down pale cheeks stopping only in the gentle grooves of scarred cheeks. 

The thick and fast breathes didn't come into his attention until the outsider came. A voice of a older woman. Their nosy neighbor who’d accused Jiraiya of being a pervert for adopting Naruto. For no real reason. She just didn't like him. He didn't know if it was him or the smell that had her bursting in. It was rot, the sticky drying tang of decay that came after the fresh splat of flesh. The smell that bugs festered in and bred amongst the musk of piss and shit.

Sometimes he was silent for how long he didn't know. His eyes were dull now yet remained unblinking, watching the older mans skin sag and turn grey while his stayed fresh and plump. 

He was breathing hard now, it hurt his chest his throat. It was raw with sobs his treacherous tears drawing her to the room, her grubby nose hungry for gossip sticking her nose into shit like a pig on the farm. She believed he was some sort of witch as well. Thought he was a harlot. A faggot, a demon, a slut. 

“You, I KNEW IT WAS YOU!” The women accused stepping away from the scene, her arms covering her old frame protectively as she screeched. “I knew you had to be the killer. You demon of a child!”  
Her face was wrinkled and hateful Never once Minding his tears of she ran presumably back to her apartment to call the police and all he could do was breathe. In and out, breathe for Jiraiya… 

\-- + --

The smell. It was gone. Jiraiya was gone. There was no trace of it. Only pallid shades of grey. He remembers a whirlwind-no flashes of memories of red and blue lights blaring harshly. Of that women's horrid screams of eyes. Too many eyes watching him, witnessing the path that had opened up for him. 

Cars flashes by grey on grey streets. Black soot invading the white of melting snow after a storm. The road were plowed overnight. Ready for him to walk to work. Why wasn't he walking to work?

“The kid is almost catatonic.” A man spoke rather bluntly. “He stinks too.”

He could feel the older man, perhaps in his 30’s looking at him in boredom as he sighed, his partner whispering harshly into his ear. “Kakashi! He’s just a child!” 

The other officer looked at him with a bit of pity but mostly fear. Fear of the unknown. “He was in a room with the body for 3 days, he’s either gone into shock or is completely insane!” 

“You want my honest opinion Iruka?” The two officers looked between Naruto and themselves. “I think he’s our killer. No normal kid would just starve himself for 3 days next to a rotting corpse. He didn't move at all not one step, just stared at the body.” Kakashi paused as he keyed the blondes vacant stare. “Now I'm not religious and I don’t believe what all the witnesses were saying, calling this kid a demon or some sort of witch. But I know mental illness when I see it.” 

“So you think he’ll be going to Kings Park?” Iruka looked warily at the road ahead, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. They were pulling up on the station. 

“Definitely.” 

The finality in the man's voice sent some sort of wake up call into Naruto’s system. He still felt numb though, being pulled out of the squad car like a rag doll and hosed off in the back before being thrown in a holding cell. 

He felt so weak, eyes as hollow as his stomach as he nibbled on the meal he was given. He was wrapped in a blanket now listening to the crumbly voice of a much older man. He was apparently the head detective, Sarutobi something… He reminded Naruto of Jiraiya a bit but maybe that's just because they were both so old. 

“What's so funny Naruto?” The man's voice was a feigned sort of kindness more curious to be honest but it still gave the blonde some level of comfort. 

Apparently he was laughing now, not hysterically so, just a whisper of a giggle on his chapped lips. And he tried to form words to tell the detective he didn't know. But now words came and soon enough he quieted down. 

The man hummed gravely, speaking into the recorder winding away on the table. “The culprit seems completely detached from reality. Perhaps even unaware that he’s committed the crime.” 

\-- + --

“Name is Naruto Uzumaki, Age 17. All relative are deceased. He is suspected of killing Marry McCloud, Jane Ashen, Juego Bronz and Jiraiya Uzumaki. However due to what appears to be some form of mental retardation we the people sentence Naruto Uzumaki to spend the rest of his days in Psychiatric care at Kings Park Asylum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments fuel me so don't be afraid to butter me up lol!


End file.
